


6x13 Reaction Fic #1- I lived

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies, Drabbles, Future, Husbands, I lived, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N- So I was thinking during ‘I lived’ that Rachel had maybe already given birth to Kurt and Blaine’s baby. So where was the bundle of joy during the performance? Here’s where I come in… ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x13 Reaction Fic #1- I lived

The lights come back up as everyone raises their heads, squinting up into the bright lights before hoots and hollers and a thundering round of applause erupts throughout the newly renamed Finn Hudson auditorium.

 

There are high-fives and backslaps offered, big old bear hugs and familiar friendly nicknames passed around as the members of New Directions both old and new and their guests start moving from their positions on the stage.

 

Blaine has just been pulled into a conversation with Sam about arranging a double date to introduce the Anderson-Hummel’s to his newest flavour of the month, when a little high pitched shriek from over by the seats catches his attention.

 

“My baby!” Kurt’s voice calls out happily from the other side of the stage where he’s wrapped up in Mercedes’ arms. His head is turned down and over toward the direction of a plush navy blue, dove gray and ivory patterned stroller currently being rolled in through the wheelchair access door by one of the school’s day care nanny’s.

 

With ooh’s and aah’s and excited gasps, a small crowd gathers around the edge of the stage as Blaine nudges through politely and hops down to the greet the carer, bending down and smiling under the hood of the stroller.

 

Kurt quickly follows him, with Rachel then Jesse and then a string of McKinley Alumni hot on their heels. Burt and Carole manage to push their way to the front just as Blaine straightens, a bundle of cream, lemon and gray patterned cloth cradled safely in his arms.

 

“There’s my grandbaby.” Burt grins proudly, curling one arm around Carole’s waist and patting Kurt’s shoulder with his free hand.

 

“Sorry daddies.” The carer says, looking at both Kurt and Blaine with a smile. “We were taking a little walk out in the hallway, and I think somebody may have recognised your voices. Or at least just enjoys the sound of music.”

 

“Well of course. Not a day went by when I did not sing or play music through headphones directly onto my bump.” Rachel chirps. “And it was only every other day when Kurt and Blaine would duet directly to my stomach. That child is a musical genius.”

 

Everybody laughs at that and then coo’s as Blaine lifts his arms and lowers his head to kiss his baby’s soft wrinkled forehead, smiling as Kurt moves in to do the same and then kisses Blaine cheek.

 

“You guys are so cute. Such great, aspiring fathers.” Someone calls from the back, maybe Unique.

 

“Adorable…and god, already four months old.” That was definitely Tina with an accompanied sniffle.

 

“Godchild, come to me.” Sam announces dramatically and hedges forward, his arms stretched out. Kurt tuts not unkindly and Blaine rolls his eyes, looking a little too like his husband in doing so.

 

“Nah-ah Evans, you got feeding duty earlier. Gimme that baby.” Mercedes tootles forward excitedly.

 

“Actually guys…” Kurt grimaces as he straightens from bending to sniff cautiously at the bundle in Blaine’s arms. “Who wants to take diaper changing duty?”

 

It’s no surprise when the crowd dissipates into smaller groups, quickly starting up new conversations. Kurt and Blaine thank the carer and say goodbye as Carole un-straps the changing bag from the stroller’s handle bars.

 

“Come to grandma honey, I don’t mind your smells, I love you all the same.” Blaine laughs but keeps the baby swaddled to his chest as Kurt steps forward to take the bag from Carole hands.

 

“Thank you Carole, and believe me, maybe we could enlist your enthusiastic services tonight, whilst Blaine and I reminisce on a Breadstixx dinner date?” She grins broadly and nods. “But right now, I think we’ll take care of this one.” Kurt finishes.

 

Maybe it’s the fact that his family, most cherished friends and faces from the past and present are all around him in a place filled with so much history and fond memories. Maybe it’s the fact that this very place he stands has just been renamed in honor of his late and great step-brother, and for the first time in what feels like forever he has just sang and danced like the good old days, the days that started it _all_.

 

But there _is_ something that is making him somewhat emotional, and not necessarily in a bad way either.

 

Like he senses it, like the trustworthy soul mate and caring husband that he is, Blaine steps forward and carefully repositions their child in one arm as he takes Kurt’s hand with his free hand. Their fingers instinctively twining together on impact.

 

“We’ll be right back.” He smiles and nods to Burt and Carole as he guides his husband out of the auditorium and out into the hallway towards the facilities.

 

“I know.” He murmurs to Kurt, their hands tightening. “I know.” And that’s all he has to say for Kurt to look back at him with a smiling face and watery eyes. Because it’s true, he does.

 

The baby gurgles in Blaine’s arms and before Kurt can reach out to pull open the door to the staff toilet and changing area, Blaine is leaning in and up a little on his tiptoes, placing a feather light kiss to Kurt’s temple.

 

“I love you.” He whispers.

 

“What was that for?” Kurt asks, blushing a little and pursing his lips to make a kissy face down at the tiny pair of bright brown eyes blinking up at him.

 

“Just cause…” Blaine shrugs, beaming brightly and before Kurt can answer him back he’s leaning in, placing the baby gently in Kurt’s arms and taking the bag from him. “And it’s your turn for diaper change time.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Thank you for reading. Long live Klaine!


End file.
